Ash VS Tobias, MY version
by Dragonwolf511
Summary: This is my version of Ash battle against Tobias in the Sinnoh leauge. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just my version of Ash's Sinnoh battle against Tobias. I find it infuriating how he lost so quickly.**

**Only own plot**

* * *

In the pokemon center, 15 minutes before his battle with Tobias, 14 year-old Ash Ketchum is talking to pikachu about his chosen team for the finals and if he should use a particular pokemon that he met in Pallet Town 10 years ago and caught 4 years ago.

"Pikachu, I'm going to be honest, I don't think I can take out all of Tobias's pokemon with the team I've put together." "Pika?" "His Darkrai hasn't lost to a single pokemon and even though all of my pokemon are strong, he's stronger. Worst of all we don't know what his other pokemon are." "Pika pikachu pikapi." "I know you're strong, but if the rest of his team are legendary pokemon too, do you think you could take down all six of them" "...(sigh)pika." "See? So you know what, I'm going to use Charizard instead of Torkol and instead of Gible I am going to use my hidden weapon, I'm going to use **_him_**." "PIKA! PIKA PIKACHU PI PIKAPI CHU CHUPI?" "I know you don't approve, but I am not going to lose after I've come this far. If your worried about him being the only pokemon I'm using, don't. He will only be a last resort and only consider using him if I have more than one pokemon left if both you _and C_harizard are defeated." "(sigh) pika pikachu."

Just then the announcers voice rang through the locker room. "Would Ash Ketchum and Tobias Tokuto please come to the battle field for the first semi-final match." "Thats us Pikachu, lets go kick his butt." "Pika!" Ash and his best pal went to the field, fierce determination on both faces.

When they got there, they saw Tobias was already there with a cocky smirk on his face. Ash stepped up to the platform and Pikachu dropped to his feet. The referee looked at both of them before saying, "The battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Tobias Tokuto of Jubilife City will now commence. Trainers choose your pokemon." Ash grabbed a pokeball. "Heracross, I choose you!" There was a flash of light and the horned beetle pokemon appeared. "Heracross!" Tobias smirked. "Darkrai, give him nightmares." The announcer looked at both sides and shouted, "The battle between Heracross and Darkrai will now begin!"

"Heracross, use hyper beam!" Heracross went on all fours as it's horn glowed white. With a cry of "Hera," a large yellow orange beam was launched from his horn.

"Tsk, Darkrai ice beam." The nightmare prince cupped his hands together and and launched a frigid light blue beam. The two blasts met in the middle and exploded, causing smoke to appear everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Ash called out his next command. "Heracross, use megahorn!" Heracross's horn glows white again but this time it flies toward Darkrai to ram him. "Dark Void." Darkrai launched a black sphere with a purple outline right at Heracross. It hit dead on and put the bug to sleep. "Sleep talk Heracross!" Heracross got up and used megahorn again. "Take him out with dream eater darkrai." Dark rai's single eye glowed red before a transparent version of him shot out and went right through heracross making the pokemon flip backward like it got a very strong uppercut. The beetle landed on the ground out cold. "Heracross is unable to battle, darkrai wins." The crowd cheered for Tobias while he stood and smirked. "Heracross take a rest, return." Ash put heracross's pokeball on his belt before he grabbed another. "Go Swellow!" The bird appeared in a flash of light with a cry. "Swellow!" The referee held up his flags. "Darkrai vs Swellow, BEGIN." "Swellow use quick attack!" "Swel!" Swellow dashed forward at a very fast speed toward Darkrai, but it dodged it. Ash let loose his next command, "Aerial Ace, NOW!" Hearing the urgency in his trainers voice, Swellow quickly flew up before diving down at high speed toward Darkrai. "Darkrai, full power Dark Pulse." The legendary launched the overcharged dark type attack that broke through Swellow's aerial ace, knocking out the swallow pokemon. "Swellow is unable to battle, Darkrai wins," the referee announced. The crowed cheered for Tobias while Ash recalled his pokemon. "You did a good job Swellow, take a good rest." The trainer clipped swellows pokeball on his waist before he snatched another. "Sceptile, come on out!" The geko pokemon appeared with it's trade mark twig in it's mouth. "The battle between Darkrai and Sceptile will now begin." "Sceptile use leaf blade while using quick attack to increase your speed!" Sceptile smirked and manged to hit Darkrai 3 times in a row at full power before Tobias could even react. After hit number 3, the legendary prince of nightmares finally fell. "Darkrai is unable to battle, this round goes to Ash and Sceptile!" The crowd cheered while Tobias returned Darkrai with a shocked look on his face. "I'll admit, your strong, but not strong enough, burn them Magmortar!" The blast pokemon flashed out with a smirk on it's face. Ash grit his teeth. 'This could be trouble.' "The battle between Sceptile and Magmortar will now commence!" "Sceptile make an energy ball and swallow it." Tobias raised an eyebrow before he raised both of them when Sceptile exploded with power. "Leaf blade!" Tobias smirked. "Intercept with fire punch." Magmortar manged to catch Sceptile in the side with the fire punch, but he got a leaf blade to the face. "Now while it's up close, Fire Blast." The result was a Magmortar with smoking arms and a knocked out 'well-done' Sceptile. "Sceptile is unable to battle. Magmortar wins!" Ash grit his teeth while Tobias waved to the cheering crowd with an arrogent smirk on his face. "Grrr, Charizard! Show him what a real fire type can do!" The massive dragon appeared in a roar and burst of flame. "The battle between Charizard and Magmortar will now begin." Both trainer called out the same command. "Flamethrower," the massive jets of flame met in the middle and cancelled each other out. "Fire punch Magmortar." Before the smoke even cleared a barrage of flaming fists came out and slammed into Charizard. The dragon roared in pain and annoyence. "Grab it and use seismic toss!" Charizard caught one of Magmortar's fists before flying up and diving back down in a spinning motion, injuring himself and his opponent. Charizard flew backward just as Magmortar lept backward as well. Each pokemon cringed in pain when it landed do to the double damage. The trainers glared at each other before calling out their pokemons most powerful attack. "Blast Burn Cahrizard!" "Magmortar, maximum power Overheat!" The 2 fire types roared before launching the 2 strongest fire type attacks in existence. The attacks missed each other, but hit their target dead on, causing alot of smoke to appear. "Chaarrr!" Mortarrrr!" When the smoked cleared the 2 anxious trainers looked to see both of their pokemon knocked out, Charizard due to the mixture of exhaustion and overheat damage while Magmortar was out solely because of the power of the blast burn." "Both pokemon are unable to battle, so this round is a tie," the referee announced. "Good job Charizard, return. Pikachu it's your turn." "Pika." The mouse dashed onto the field cheeks sparking. "Return Magmortar." Tobias clipped Magmortars pokeball on his belt before grasping another. "Show them up Latios." The hoenn legendary appeared on the field with a flash. "Lati!" (Battle is the same one in the anime except Latios has very few injuries and is still conscious.) "Pikachu has been knocked out, therefore Latios wins!" While Tobias waved to the crowd Ash went and picked up Pikachu. "You did perfect Pikachu now, get some rest." "Pi..." He put his best friend down on the platform before he turned around and heard Tobias start to talk to him. "You know, you are a good trainer, but you are weak, while you did take out 2 of my pokemon, you're still really weak." Ash clenched his fist and grit his teeth while his eyes shown with anger. "So, you think I'm weak do you? How about a wager? All of your pokemon fully healed against my last one all at the same time. If you win I'll give you my rarest pokemon and quit being a trainer forever. If you lose, you will quit being a trainer. Got it?" Tobias smirked before replying, "Deal." He then fully healed his pokemon and let all of them out. The 6 on the field were Darkrai, Latios, Honchcrow, Scizor, Magmortar, and Onix. Ash smirked before taking off the pokeball on his necklace and enlarging it, revealing it to be a stone pokeball with red, blue, and yellow diamond shaped gems on the top half, and green, white, cyan, and purple diamond shaped gems on the bottom half. Where the button was supposed to be was another green diamond shaped gem except this one was larger and where a normal pokeball was black, it was a weird glowing light blue. He tossed it while saying in latin, "Invoco te, deus meus interitus!" (I call upon you, my god of destruction!) It opened with a flash and when the light cleared there was a puddle on Ash's side of the field. Before any one could react though, it seemed to rise and take shape. When it stopped standing their was a figure that made Darkrai and Latios move back in fear. It was made of transparent blue liquid with two clawed feet, a short tail, two 3 clawed arms, a cone shaped head with two large crests going down the back, and 2 spikes on each side of where the mouth would be. It had emerald green eyes and in the head, the brain was actually visible. "Allow me to introduce my last pokemon, Chaos." Tobias raised an eyebrow. "That's your last pokemon? I'll end this right now, Scizor, thunder punch." Scizor launched forward with its left claw closed and sparking. "Chaos, counter with claw slice." Chaos moved to the right slightly, dodging the claw, and countering with a VERY powerful claw swipe that sent Scizor flying and knocked it out instantly. Tobias's eyes widened before returning to normal. "Lucky shot, Honchcrow, dark pulse," he ordered while returning Scizor. "Dodge and grab it with chaos whip and send it flying." Chaos dodged before his right arm suddenly extended before wrapping around Honchcrow and flinging it into the air. "Now, chaos whip it into the ground." His arm suddenly extended a gain before bringing it down on Honchcrow, slamming it down to the ground and knocking it out. Tobias returned Honchcrow with gritted teeth before ordering, "Magmortar, overheat! Onix, rock blast!" Ash smirked, "Dodge and get between them." Chaos ran forward, sidestepped the overheat and ducked under the rock blast before getting in between the 2 pokemon. "Tornado claw." Chaos extended its arms before spinning and striking Onix and Magmortar with several claw strikes, knocking them out. Tobias returned his pokemon with a panicked look on his face. "Latios, Luster Pulse! Darkrai, Dark Pulse!" The 2 legendaries cautiously charged up their attacks before launching them. They hit and blew Chaos to pieces. The ref was about to call the match when his remains moved. Ash smirked at everyone's horrified face as they saw the remains of Chaos gather and reform. "I forgot to tell you, Chaos has a regeneration ability that surpasses even Deoxys's regenerative powers." He then gained a serious face. "Chaotic Claw." Chaos's hand glowed light pink before he launched them forward, his arms extending, and hit both pokemon into the wall behind them. "Tobias's entire team is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town wins!" The crowed cheered as Ash and Tobias returned their pokemon. Ash started to walk away when he paused and told Tobias, "By the way, bets off, Chaos isn't my strongest pokemon because I didn't have him go full power." He then walked out of the arena carrying Pikachu, leaving a shocked Tobias behind him.

* * *

**Well? Like it? Love it? Please review, this is my first complete story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and upload and if you know how to send it to the administrators, DO IT!**

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Dragonwolf511


End file.
